Currently, conveyors (or, in the alternative, ‘aisles’) that enable the distance between pallets and different degrees of overlap between the same to be varied exist, such as the one described in document U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,959, wherein each pallet has a number of trackers that by means of a chain or cable mechanism, copy a certain trajectory in the acceleration and deceleration areas, thus enabling the relative movement of the pallets.
Additionally, other means for varying the distance between pallets exist, such as the one described in document ES2289955B1. In this case, a variable acceleration pitch screw is used, which varies the relative position of the pallets in the transition area between the low speed loading area and the high speed central area and in the same way, a variable deceleration pitch screw for reducing the speed between the maximum speed central area and the unloading area, which is low speed.
These aisles described in the state of the art enable the same to operate with changes in speed, increasing and decreasing the distance between pallets Nevertheless, they need very complex speed variation mechanisms, which complicate and raise the manufacture and maintenance costs of the aisles.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that efficiently enables an increase and decrease in the distance between pallets and the overlap between them, according to the change in the speed of the conveyor.